


BabeMagnet69

by Abstraxti (Moxartii)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disgusting Dating Profiles, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxartii/pseuds/Abstraxti
Summary: i hate this
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	BabeMagnet69

## A dating profile for BabeMagnet69

# Looking for the hottest, chubby butt around

And now for something completely different.

Hello ladies!

I'm an understanding kinda babe, who likes nothing more than sleeping with the right woman.

None of my current partners understand me. I need to meet somebody special - somebody I really connect with.

The first thing people usually notice about me is my delightful personality, closely followed by my smashing face. You may find yourself awed by the caliber of my face and butt. I will be sure to bring myself well-oiled to our date so that you can appreciate my body to its full.

I work as a doctor, helping everyone. This allows me to exercise my skills: looking after people and saving lives. Dating me will be a little like dating royalty. I, multiple times had a threesome with Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez on a bus, and the paparazzi have been after me ever since. We'd better keep your kit on out of doors!

My life goals include: 
  * Meet Eric Idle
  * get jiggy with you
  * Become the best doctor I can be
  * Help everyone in the world



If you're the right woman for me, you'll be dumb and grateful. You won't be afraid to spend time with my lovers and will have a healthy respect for monogamy.

My ideal date would involve love-making in a hotel room in my ex's apartment with a sexy woman by my side. While we're there, I lick your chubby butt and imagine retelling the occasion to my mates.

I promise I'll turn up to our date looking good and smelling amazing. You'll have no personal hygiene worries, and I hope I'll be able to say the same about you.

A nod's as good as a wink to a blind bat, eh?

Light me fire, babe

BabeMagnet69


End file.
